Grilled Cheese
by TotallyShipper
Summary: Follows on from the end of Season 8 episode 'Moebius'. My take on what happened up at the cabin.


**A/N -** This is my first fanfic, please let me know what you think

**Thanks to -** a) My beta, Sarna. b) The person who shared Stargate eps on the uni computer network, you got me addicted, it is beacuse of you I am writing this today. c) RDA, you kept me addicted.

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Stargate

* * *

She could feel the warmth and strength of his body next to hers as she drifted into consciousness. This in itself was nothing new, there had been many times off world they had slept huddled together, of course Daniel and Teal'c were usually pressed in just as close, in an attempt to stave off the alien elements. No, this was different; this was just the two of them, nestled together, finally free of the regulations that had prevented this union for so long.

She had finally agreed to one of his fishing trips, in a totally platonic manner, Daniel and Teal'c had also attended. Not that a fishing trip with him was against the rules anymore, as of 0900 yesterday he was Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, retired.

The four of them had spent the afternoon sitting on the small pier, fishing lines cast into the murky lake. To call it fishing was a bit of a misnomer, as it was now common knowledge that there were not actually any fish in the lake.

As evening grew closer Jack began the barbeque. Teal'c, interested in learning the correct proportion of charcoal necessary to make it barbequed and not burnt, accompanied him.

"So," said Daniel, turning to face Sam.

"Yes," said Sam innocently, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Jack's no longer your superior."

"And," she questioned, she was not going to make this easy on him.

"And we all know how you two feel about each other."

"Really," interjected Sam. "I find that hard to believe since I don't even know how I feel right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel, Sam sighed.

"I know how I felt about him, and I knew that our positions in the military meant we could not act on our feelings, so I knew I could wish all I wanted and never have to worry about getting hurt. But now, now there is nothing stopping us acting on those feelings, so instead of being able to go around, knowing those feelings could not develop into anything more, now the decision is up to us, we can't hide behind the military and that scares me," Sam stopped, realising she was starting to babble like an idiot.

"Well," started Daniel, but his thought was interrupted by the return of Jack and Teal'c.

"What'd I miss?" asked Jack cheerfully. "Anything interesting?"

Sam smiled. "No Sir, not really."

"It's Jack now," said Jack. "I'm retired remember."

"Sorry Sir… ah Jack," replied Sam. "Good," he smiled. "Let's eat."

The evening was warm and the beer bottles empty. Jack rose to head inside and retrieve some more. Daniel, deciding to try and 'help' his friends find the happiness he knew they both wanted, and deserved, stopped him.

"I'll go," he said and moved towards the house. "Teal'c," he continued. "Why don't you come and give me a hand."

"Do you not have two capable ones yourself Daniel Jackson?" queried Teal'c, unsure of why his assistance was required, especially since he didn't actually drink beer. Daniel glared at him. Teal'c decided it was obviously some kind of ruse to leave O'Neill and Carter alone, and felt he better oblige or he would never hear the end of it from Daniel Jackson.

"So," said Jack, turning to face Sam. "Do you think Daniel could have been any more obvious?"

Sam smiled, somehow Jacks awareness of the situation made her feel a little less uneasy.

"I want to kiss you," he said candidly to her.

Sam was understandably shocked at this, as much as she had dreamt about what would happen when they were finally free from regulations she had always believed they would continue to sidestep the issue for quite some time before either of them plucked up the nerve to do anything about it.

"Don't worry," he said, seeing the shocked look on her face. "I'm not going to."

"Oh," exhaled Sam, unsure as to whether this was good news or bad news. They sat in silence for a moment, then, her curiosity getting the better of her, she asked him, "Why not?"

He smiled. "Because I like you, because I have liked you for a very long time and I don't want to cheapen this."

"This?" questioned Sam.

"Us," he clarified. Sam wasn't quite sure what to make of this, seeing the confusion in her eyes he continued, "I want to show you how amazing and special you are, how much you mean to me."

She hadn't often seen this side of him. Gone was the hardened military exterior; all that was left was Jack. Jack who had refused to leave her trapped behind a force field on a Goa'uld mothership, Jack who had held her hand as she watched her father die, Jack who had refused to give up hope for her more times that she could recall. She smiled, remembering why she had developed these feelings for him in the first place.

He smiled, leaned over, placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, then turned towards the house. "Hey, Danny Boy," he hollered. "Where's that beer?"

As the evening grew cooler they all relocated to the house. Subtlety Daniel tried to get Sam to tell him what had transpired during Teal'c and his absence, but either he was being too subtle or she was ignoring him. Either way, his curiosity would have to remain.

Jack smiled into his beer bottle. So far so good, he thought. Sam hadn't hit him for saying he wanted to kiss her, or, for that matter, that he wasn't going to. Now that he'd had time to think about it he realised how very much in love he really was, and felt strangely motivated to do everything he could to let her know it. Though maybe he would wait until Daniel and Teal'c weren't sitting on either side of her on the sofa.

He felt the corners of his mouth curl upwards into a smile as he gazed at her. Of course it could also have been due to seeing Daniel try and convince Teal'c and Sam that he could most defiantly hold his liquor, and was not in the slightest bit intoxicated. "Oh Danny," sighed Jack, maybe a midnight snack was in order.

Sam was beginning to look desperate, for the last hour Daniel had been leaning closer and closer to her, and now had his head planted heavily against her shoulder.

"Why don't I make us that snack," said Sam, desperate for a reason to extricate herself from the semi-conscious Daniel. She righted Daniel and stood, moving quickly towards the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't," Jack jumped in, pulling her down onto the sofa next to him. "I've heard about your cooking. Stay here," he rose and headed into the kitchen.

Absentmindedly he arranged the cheese on the toast, all the while lost in thoughts of the beautiful woman he had just expressed his love to. The beautiful woman he was going to shower with romance and affection. Now if only he could think of something to do to begin showing her what he had told her he would. Finally finished with the cheese he pushed the toast back under the grill. When it was ready he carried it into the lounge, Daniel had perked up at the smell of food and was eagerly awaiting Jack's return. The food was handed around and, just as Jack returned to the sofa next to Sam, Daniel burst into a fit of laughter. Jack looked up, Teal'c also had an amused look on his face.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"Well," began Sam, pausing, unsure of how to continue.

"Yes, I'm waiting," said Jack. Teal'c lifted his plate to show Jack the grilled cheese he had just received. "Oh," said Jack, trying not to blush as he took in the heart shaped portions of melted cheese on each of the pieces of toast. He turned to Sam, "Sorry."

"Do not be too concerned, O'Neill," stated Teal'c. "I do not believe Daniel Jackson will recall this in the morning."

Jack turned back to Sam. "It's ok Jack," she said. "It's sweet, thankyou."

For a moment they paused, caught in each other's gaze.

Teal'c was most displeased at his current situation, in the absence of Colonel Carter between himself and Daniel Jackson, he had become the archaeologist's pillow. Daniel was slumped against Teal'c, sound asleep, a hint of drool in the corner of his mouth.

"Aww come on T, it seems a shame to wake him. He looks so comfortable," Jack said, trying desperately to hold back his laughter.

Jack was concerned, Sam had been gone for quite some time. He had assumed she had gone to the bathroom, but that was half an hour ago, and this was the woman who could get ready for an off-world mission in less than 10 minutes. Teal'c, resigned to his fate as Daniel's pillow, had dozed off, so Jack headed off to locate Sam. He found her on the veranda, gazing up at the stars.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Fine," replied Sam. "I came out for a bit of fresh air and just kind of got lost in thought."

"Did I feature in any of these thoughts?" he asked, half jokingly.

She turned to him and smiled, "maybe". Looking at him she was finding it harder and harder not to kiss him. She liked that he wanted to wait, that he cared that much about her, and she agreed, if they wanted to make a real go of a relationship they needed to take things slow. She exhaled, why did thinking about him always make her mind shift into overdrive?

"What's going on in there?" questioned Jack. "It looks so busy".

"It is," admitted Sam.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

There was one thing she was pretty sure would shut her mind up altogether, but she shouldn't, she knew it, though, maybe, in the interests of scientific study, maybe she should see if it worked. She took a deep breath, and kissed him. He began to pull away, then changed his mind and leaned back in to her. They broke apart and stared at each other, waiting for the other to react.

"Did it work?" asked Jack finally.

"Mmhhmm," was all she managed, her mind all but completely shutdown with the sensation of his lips on hers.

"Good," he said. "By the way, the spare room is yours; Teal'c and Daniel aren't going anywhere." With that he rose and headed inside.

She sat, staring at the stars for a little longer, willing her mind and her body to start working again. Eventually she rose and headed inside, grinning at the site of Daniel and Teal'c on the sofa. She entered the spare room and climbed into bed, her body all of a sudden exhausted, but her mind once again active. She lay in bed for quite some time, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. After a while, not completely sure what exactly she was doing she got out of bed and headed towards Jack's room. She pushed the door open and entered.

"Sam?" he said sleepily, turning towards the door.

"Hi," she said nervously, suddenly very aware of where she was. She walked over to his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," came the reply, and she climbed into the bed and snuggled up next to him. He held her in his arms, understanding completely, and together they slept.

He could feel the warmth and strength of her body next to his as he drifted into consciousness. He placed his hand on her shoulder and rolled her to face him.

"Morning Jack," she mumbled.

"Morning Sam," he replied.

She opened her eyes, now fully awake and smiled at the man before her. He smiled back, wrapped his arms around her and they melted into a passionate kiss.


End file.
